Percabeth reunion
by PercabethLover54
Summary: I couldn't stop pacing the deck of the Argo II. What if Percy didn't remember me it's been 8 months since we last saw each other, I mean it's all Hera's fault she ships Percy off to a Roman camp and wipes his memory and we get Jason which isn't his fault... this is my version of the Percabeth reunion in the Mark of Athena. Remember to review


**ANNABETH'S PROV**

I couldn't stop pacing the deck of the Argo II. What if Percy didn't remember me it's been 8 months since we last saw each other, I mean it's all Hera's fault she ships Percy off to a Roman camp and wipes his memory and we get Jason (which isn't his fault). Every time I see Jason I remember my Perseus James Jackson. Anyway back to now, Leo is running around checking everything, he is seriously ADHD. Piper is walking round practising her lines, her charmspeek just wants to make me sit down and have a nice long chat. Jason stands next to the helm so everyone could see him. By the look of it, he and Piper were defiantly meant to be together.

Down in the valley below all the Roman campers began to come out of the buildings. The number of them made Camp Half-Blood look like a speck of dust. "Leo take us down here" shouted Jason,

"Why" Leo responded,

"Don't you pay and attention to what Jason says in the meetings. We can't go inside the premarion line" I shouted at him getting frustrated, at least Piper could calm me down. Leo began to stammer, "Oookay" and we began to land and the plank went down so we could all go down and meet our neighbours.

**PERCY'S PROV**

So yeh my great girlfriend Annabeth and her crew are about to land in Roman territory, so yeh anything couldn't get better. I, Frank and Hazel all started to get tense. Until Hazel muttered, "what if they attack us?" I looked shocked at that comment "unless some evil spirit takes over one of them which I have a felling Gaea will try to do then they will not fire on the camp us Greeks are not like that." I had a huge smirk on my face. Frank started laughing his head off and me and Hazel at him. "What it was funny. Stop staring at me like that. Are we gonna go or what. You two are annoying when you stare at me like that. STOP STARING AT ME!" Frank yelled. Then me and Hazel definitely laughed at how random Frank could get when he was getting stares. "Come on big guy" I said as I pushed him out of the door.

**ANNABETH'S PROV**

The Argo II landed on Roman soil. Oh boy I was nervous: extremely nervous. I could see all the Romans coming out of a building which if I'm correct (which I am all the time) it would be the senate house. Like a tree I stood still and tall looking for that one person but I couldn't see him. Him, with his black hair which sometimes shines in the sun his sea green eyes which can't hide emotions and his cocky grin, which made my heart feel on fire.

As we walked down the plank we were all nervous but of course not Jason he just kept walking like he was supposed to be here (which he was). Great. Just great, we have one guy who isn't nervous and just happy, two other nervous people and a satyr who has a baseball bat. What fun! I stopped. It was him. Coming out of the building with a boy and girl at his side, and looking like there was nothing going on in the world. They were talking about something and Percy ran off towards the beach.

"Reyna" Jason yelled as he hugged a girl (who I might add was very pretty). She had long brown hair and blue eyes which looked like daggers when she looked at you. So this must be there leader.

"Jason so nice to have you back. Octavian where is Percy?"

A blonde haired boy pushed his way through the group of Romans. "I don't know where that thing is; try asking Miss. Hazel or Mr. Frank maybe they will know. Oh and Jason welcome back." He said the last part quiet sarcastically.

"Hazel, Frank come here." The two kids Percy was walking with came forward. The boy had a quiet baby looking face and the girl had long curly hair and dark skin.

"He went down to the beach in a hurry but he didn't tell us why." The girl Hazel said quiet quickly if I might add.

"Someone sound the conch horn to see if he comes."

Frank the boy butted in "you know he won't listen he doesn't like being bossed around."

That sounds like Percy.

"Frank if you don't want kitchen duty then shut up. Blow the horn!"

"Wait there's no need to blow the horn Reyna! Gods if you wanted me just come fetch me instead of killing everyone's ears."

My breath caught in my throat. It was Perseus Jackson hero of Olympus and my boyfriend.

"Nice of you to finally join us Percy. What were you doing anyway?" Octavian asked.

"Well for you information Octavian I was sending some iris messages to people and what they were about doesn't concern you okay."

Well this is going to be one long day, first Percy hasn't even bothered saying hello, second a lot of angry Romans (there angry with Octavian thank the gods) and third Percy and Octavian look like they're going to kill each other. Yeh just another great day as a demigod.


End file.
